1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighted antenna, and in particular to an antenna set having built-in light source that is capable of producing a flashing light, especially at nighttime, whenever the antenna is activated.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, electronic products not only require technological innovation, but also have to be aesthetically pleasing to the users.
For example, many of the features on notebook computers are fairly standardized, so vendors now turn their attention to the external forms and fresh icons. Some of them use aluminum alloy casing in an effort to enhance a user's impression, while others introduce mirror-like reflection titanium plated casing. Still others use silver plating, vibrant color combinations, or fluorescent materials to highlight their stylish casings.
All these efforts are intended to appeal to those shoppers who are looking for something special in the line of computer equipment that usually gives people an ice-cold feeling.
But the user's curiosity about the fresh icons would not last for too long. As the user is gradually acclimatized to the once interesting icon, the initial enthusiasm starts to wear off. A better approach is to create a dynamically changing icon instead of a static icon. For example, a flashing light that is synchronized with the operation of the host machine can fit in such design concept.